bannergroupadventuringlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutt's Midway Marketfaire Report- September 616
Mutt's Marketfaire Report- September 616 Cabin Snoozers- Mutt, Kanki, Dustyn, Nira, Moo, Bada, P.O.C., Darius, Garrick, Sie (though only for Saturday) Another successful marketfaire! Friday afternoon, Kanki and I were following a map given to us by the Dwarves of the Fang. It wasn't a very good map, but it did seem to have a lot of common trails on it. We had told them we were looking for the lizardmen (or Punjabra), so they gave us the map. Unfortunately, we did get jumped by 4 of them-- two brown and two yellow, but thankfully we survived the tussle by the skin of our teeth and hightailed it back to Midway. We met the other Waggers in Midway, though there were so few people in attendance this faire that we weren't even sure we had our dates correct. Various SIlver Bloods and Punjabra were attacking the town here and there, but we kept our wits about us and kept everyone safe. Given the nature of the full moon during the faire, and the immense task of taking out on of the 4 primary Silverboods, we needed a bit of help. Sources mentioned we should go see the nice lady in the swamp because she might be able to help us. Waggers and Lions banded together and we fought our way past all sorts of poisonous nasties to a raft, floated it across some super smelly water, and made it to her home (which had a circle of power). Her name was Katrina and she was very friendly, inviting us into her circle and sharing her dinner with us (roasted rat on a stick... the rat was gross, but the stick was amazing and I felt completely refreshed after eating it). She taught us about Moonshine, and about how we could coat our blades in it to really give us an extra boost against the Silverbloods. It involved moonstones, a super fancy kind of hooch, and a very special kind of moss. We bid her farewell, then made our way back to town. P.O.C. needed some help against the angry elves who want everyone but them to be dead (especially us Wyldfolk, since we eat poisons so easily). I don't know a whole lot about them, but we went to a hill with tunnels and charged the smelliest, grossest one. It was super duper hard to stay focused with a stench. As we charged forward, half the line fell and had to retreat while the other half continued to push, but one by one we all got sick. One mean elf guy got away, but the rest of them were handled swiftly so we could boogie back out of that nasty terrible place as soon as possible. Of course, as soon as we got out of the tunnel, it started to rain so scurried back to the cabin for dry clothes and nigh nigh time. When Kanki, Dusty, and I got there, it turns out somebody had burgled us and snuck in the back window, but they didn't take anything and instead only left us presents. It smelled an awful lot like the Ringtail who had a barbarian totem piece stuck to him several months ago who we tried to help, and I am pretty sure he knew we were Waggers and I know he climbed in the window right next to the flag, but still. It might have been a little less creepy if he had just handed them to us instead of sneaking them into the cabin. Given the stranger danger of the window, we decided to put a Protective circle up in front of it so nobody else could be sneakin in. After that, Silver Bloods started attacking the town more rampantly, so Dusty did the Dusty thing and made sure everybody made it to their cabins safe and sound. Saturday morning, we had a bit of brekkie. I feel like more stuff happened, but I think the first time we went out of town was when we went to get the good hooch from the lady who makes "the good hooch." We helped her get the grapes where they needed to go (from one bucket into the other), and she gave us a generously sized bottle. I think we still have plenty left over from making the Moonshine. After that, we went back to town for a little while, then went to the damp and musty gave to find the moonstones. We succeeded in mining a few handfuls and I know for sure we still have some leftover. We pushed pretty far into the cave, but stopped when the ground started to rumble and Nira, Kanki and I saw a faint blue glow somewhere further ahead. Back in town, we had lunchies and tried to persuade the other adventurers to go see the Katrina and to mine more moonstone. We also had cake and tasties for Dustyn's birthday and I got invested in the Earth Circle on the back porch! Oh, and at some point, somebody had warded the back porch, but that didn't seem to last too long. Not sure who the culprit was, but it was gone again by lunchtime. After lunch, we went to a pretty big cavern to find the third and final ingredient for Moonshine-- some sort of extra greeny fancy pants moss. On the way there, Dustyn chatted up some fella we met on the road. Once we got there, Darius and I managed to harvest 7 clumps together, then we left. On the way back to town, we stopped at the Firefly cave as the Moonshine needed to be brewed in complete darkness (except for alchemical lights), so we asked if we could please set up the lab there as it was the darkest and safest place I could think of. Ronin said it was ok. We went back to town to see how many alchemists we could find, but it was only me, Dustyn, Darius, and Mais... so we blindfolded Mais and all of us went back to the cave to make the Moonshine. We made a whole ton of it-- enough to coat at least 175 times, but then we ran out of moss. Eon had been kind enough to get more moonstones for us, but nobody was able to get more moss. Content with our accomplishments, we went back to town. While we were at the cave, P.O.C. and Kanki and Kalib went off to do something with an ice/frost giant. I'm not sure what-- if anybody knows and can attach notes regarding that encounter, I would appreciate it! Dusk was setting quickly when Gil and Dustyn realized they had interpreted the instructions for the evening differently, so they did a quick scouting mission to check out the Keep we were planning on storming to clarify what exactly needed to happen. Meanwhile, Snow and Gil came to the cabin to let us know there was a complication-- she and some of the other adventurers had been sprayed by some sort of crazy pieced together were that was craaaaazy tall. I think it was part bear, part something, with the claws of a crab. I saw it later that night and it was really scary. Anyways, several adventurers got sprayed and potentially turned to weres, so we started a DFM party. Among them were Snow, Bjorn, Skarth (who did not wear his wolfsbane, and later turned on us), Larry, Talia, and I think a couple others. I sat down with Sergei to seek his counsel on how to split the town evenly, and I tried very hard to do it on paper but I just couldn't quite get it right. So instead I busied myself with introducing myself to all the adventurers I hadn't met yet, and learning all of their names. From memory, I met Shoe, Rom(ulus?), Sorry, Sharr, Shava, Larry, Tyrex, Mere, Edwin, Wayward, and some others who I unfortunately already cannot remember the names of. Once people were fairly battle ready, we gathered our items and prepared to storm the keep. We stood everyone in the tavern and split into two teams (Red and Fojiggles, led by Dustyn & Darius). Dustyn sat everyone down and addressed the group to be sure everyone knew precisely what the plan was. We also made sure to squeeze in a quick DFM for Snow so she could help protect everybody. Once we felt we had the town sufficiently divided, we stormed the keep. On the way there, we ran into the HUGE and super scary thing that sprayed Snow and the others, as well as oodles of Silver Bloods. The fight to get to the keep was super duper hard, but we made it with no casualties. Once there, the teams split as rehearsed and we each fought our own battles to get to the levers. Again, it was a brutal fight, but we triumphed and Sie found a loose stone in the wall, which led to a board that required us to connect the circuity thingy doodad. She and I worked as fast as our paws possibly could while the fighting continued around us, but we finally made it. We met back up with the other team and chaos ensued. It was one of the scariest fights I have been part of in a long time. I was with Kanki, but I had already used lots of spells so when he got dropped and I had no one to keep the front line anymore, the Silver Bloods stepped over his body and pushed towards us. Dustyn, P.O.C., Sie, and others were fighting the super big Silver Blood that we were there to kill. Suddenly P.O.C. was shouting for me, then she grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me towards the ledge with Dustyn. Kanki was still down, so I tried to help him from afar but we kept getting attacked. We had to wait for the big big Silver Blood to dissipate, at which point we rifted to the Plane of Death with Dustyn (and one Silver Blood who jumped the rift on my side, which I am very sorry for). (This part is kind of scary, you might not want to read it.) On the Plane of Death, we (Dusty, me, Gil, Eileen, Mais) swiftly dispatched the Silver Blood that jumped the rift. Suddenly, the big big Silverblood stood and Dustyn told us to get back as he was ready to square off with it, one on one. Out of the darkness, and huge black claw sprang forward and grabbed the Silver Blood by the skull, lifting him off the ground and he writhed and struggled. It was a huge black beast with horns and it spoke very deeply, almost right through us. I don't remember exactly what it said, but it held the Silver Blood tight, then thrust its claws through him and shredded him out of existence. We could see his spirit being torn apart (something I hope to never have to see again). Right afterwards, it stepped towards Dusty and grabbed him by the shoulder, thrusting his spirit back into his body and sending him flying to the ground. I crouched by Dusty while he collected himself, and the big scary guy approached Gil then slashed him across the face and sent him to the ground as well. It came to me and towered over us, demanding to know what I wanted. I was so scared, but I couldn't say "to protect" because I didn't want to let Death know I wanted anything at all because I am not ready to enter any kind of contract or deal or anything with it/him. So I told him nothing, and he threw me back to Tyrra without Dusty. I rifted back in where we had left from and the fight had died out, then one by one the others gradually rifted back in. Licking our wounds and counting our comrades to be sure everyone made it home safely, we made way for the tavern for dinner. At some point, I found Tyrex in the circle and Mais performed the resurrection. Shortly therafter, I heard a howl but thought it was just leftover stress from all the fighting. Turns out, Gil had been transformed into a were as well and was storming the tavern by himself. We dropped him and some folks wanted to run him through, but I was having none of it. Somebody handed me wolfsbane, and we hung it from his ears. He seemed to go back to normal and sighed, saying he needed to see Bane. Sie and I were getting super duper sleepy at this point, so we headed for bed. If anything of note happened after snoozey time, could somebody please add those notes as well? That's everything that I can remember. Phew, that took a long time to write! Mutt Tail Wagger Redemption Category:Midway